Erudición
by lightfeatherxa
Summary: Draco Malfoy decide dedicarse de lleno a su trabajo como profesor de universidad luego de la muerte de su esposa. No tiene mucho por lo que vivir, hasta que conoce a la brillante alumna cuyas palabras lo descolocan. Inserten setecientas cincuenta libras, un reconocido premio y a William Shakespeare y de pronto la vida parece tener más color. [Dramione. AU] O.S. PARA HOUDINIBOOM


**N/A:** ¡Hola!

Vengo rápidamente a dejarles este O.S. que escribí para la adorada **CAROLINA AKA HOUDINIBOOM.**

Tuve la excelentisima suerte de que me tocara ella en el pequeño grupete del amigo invisble que armamos entre un grupo de maravillosas señoritas en WhatsApp. La cuestión es que había que postearlo a eso del 30, pero me voy a de viaje y quiero asegurarme que quede algo publicado. En caso de volver para la fecha seguro subo otro más.

 **El prompt que me tocó fue:** **DRAMIONE AU. Draco es profesor de universidad, viudo pero de alma joven que se enamora de su alumna predilecta. Hermione está reacia al principio pero una cosa lleva a la otra y luego de un poco de drama se juntan.**

De ese prompt saqué como dos o tres cosas y después hice algo que nada que ver. Espero que te guste hermosa y que lo disfrutes.

A todo el resto, **¡felices fiestas y feliz año nuevo!** porque no sé por donde andaré estos días.

Cariños enormes,

 _ **Albertina**_

* * *

 **Erudición**

* * *

 _Hace menos de un año que mi mujer murió._

Hay veces que me encuentro en la dificultad de entender si la vida está diseñada para inevitablemente destrozarnos o si nos destroza para que al final del camino todo valga la pena. Crecí escuchando, leyendo, viendo como enamorarse es una de las acciones más difíciles de lograr de manera exitosa. Generalmente recaemos en la prueba y error. Prueba y error. Prueba y error. A los dieciocho años yo ya estaba seguro que Pansy Parkinson era el amor de mi vida. No era una prueba, porque sabía que no acabaría en error. Se trató simplemente de iniciar el resto de mi vida como mi madre supo llamarlo. Así que mientras todos hacían experimentos de sus vidas sentimentales yo estaba feliz con la banda dorada en mi mano izquierda. Pero así como parece ser que la vida inevitablemente te hace recorrer descalzo un largo trecho de brasas aún ardiendo, en una noche de tormenta tuve que silenciar las noticias de la medianoche para escuchar por la línea del teléfono que el cuerpo de Pansy estaba en algún lugar del Támesis.

─Lamentamos mucho su pérdida, Señor Malfoy.

El consuelo nunca llegó, nunca de manera satisfactoria al menos y tal vez por eso jamás me encontré haciendo el apropiado luto. No la lloré, no la odié, no la extrañé. Nada de ello. Se trató de mudarme menos de un mes después a Oxford a enseñar estudios Anglosajones en la facultad de Somerville. Necesitaba la soledad que brindaba alejarse de todo lo conocido y la compañía de las miles de palabras que acompasaron el andar de mi vida desde una corta edad.

La rutina se convirtió en un aliciente, con las mañanas arrancando temprano y las noches extendiéndose hasta tarde. Asistí a cada evento que me invitaron y conversé con cada colega dispuesto a intercambiar finas opiniones basadas en años de investigación. Las noches más difíciles eran las que arrancaban temprano, y normalmente eran interrumpidas en plena madrugada al despertar de una pesadilla cuyo evento recurrente era escuchar las palabras del jefe de policía diciéndome que el cuerpo de mi mujer iba a permanecer para siempre en el fondo de las hediondas aguas del principal río del país en el que nacimos y crecimos. Despertar cubierto de sudor frío nunca fue una experiencia grata, pero era bienvenido cuando recordaba que en realidad mi mujer eran las grises cenizas bailando en el viento de Wiltshire.

─En momentos de crisis somos invadidos por una falsa sensación de lucidez ─dijo mi madre dos meses después de mi partida.

No la contradije, porque no me cabía duda que tenía razón. Mi madre siempre tuvo la tendencia a estar en lo correcto y desde una corta edad aprendí a no contradecirla. Ella aprendió a no contradecirme cuando lograba poner en palabras mi felicidad. En Somerville no era feliz, pero era lo más condenadamente parecido luego de lo vivido. No es normal ser viudo a una vuelta al sol de cumplir los cuarenta, sin embargo encontraba una extraña sensación de calma en saber que el camino que me quedaba por recorrer lo haría solo.

 _O tal vez no._

Puedo recaer en un falso romanticismo y decir que mis ojos volaron a ella cuando la vi entrar por la puerta de mi relativamente pequeño salón de clase en la primer jornada del semestre, pero eso sería una exacerbada distorsión de los eventos. A simple vista no había nada en ella que te quitara el aliento, porque cada rasgo de su rostro desbordaba cotidianidad: ojos marrones, piel tostada, nariz pequeña y figura esbelta. En la antigüedad no se hubieran escrito odas en su nombre, no se hubieran ilustrado enormes lienzos con su físico privado de finas telas, no se hubieran blandido espadas e iniciado guerras. Hermione Granger no era Helena de Troya bajo ningún punto de vista, pero no por eso era menos magnífica, porque al abrir la boca sus palabras eran capaces de hacer que la tierra parara de girar.

El grupo del 2003 consistía en dieciséis alumnos con amplias aspiraciones, algunos de los cuales las podían avalar con su capacidad y algunos de los cuales las respaldaban con ideales de grandeza que mucho distaban de la realidad. El primer martes del inicio del semestre compartían dos horas conmigo que iniciaban con la luz del día y acababan con el sol escondiéndose por el horizonte. Yo estaba envuelto en una camisa blanca y un pantalón de vestir gris, el rubio inusual de mi cabello peinado de manera prolija y el gris de mis ojos esbozando una dosis extra de entusiasmo para compensar lo inerte de mi interior. Mis nudillos resaltaban blancos en el agarre del portafolio de cuero marrón que entró conmigo a cada clase que había dado desde que conseguí mi título en la Universidad de Cambridge.

El salón estaba diseñado con la ideología de un anfiteatro bien construido, pero a la escala suficiente para que no ocupara en el edificio un espacio que no hacía falta. No era medicina o derecho, las aulas para las clases de dichas carreras bordeaban el número de una audiencia avasalladora. En el primer encuentro hubo asistencia perfecta y fue un dato curioso el notar como había igual cantidad de hombres que de mujeres. Todos parecían felices cuando la clase finalizó pero no porque había finalizado, sino porque la habían disfrutado.

Mi andar hasta el pequeño departamento en el campus fue lento y hasta recuerdo detenerme en la enorme fuente de mármol blanco que decoraba la entrada al edificio de Filosofía para admirar el reflejo plateado de la luna en la oscuridad del agua. Dos clases más transcurrieron en las que nada fuera de lo normal ocurrió. Los alumnos siguieron sumergidos en la timidez propia de enfrentar un nuevo docente, por más que un joven que respondía al nombre de Theodore Nott tenía la tendencia a interrumpir mi cátedra con pequeñas intervenciones rebosantes de una confianza que bordeaba la arrogancia.

Fue en la quinta clase, luego de haber exprimido a Wordsworth y Coleridge hasta la última gota, que los alumnos fueron instruidos con entregar un trabajo práctico donde realizaran una crítica profunda comparando lo previamente sabido, con lo nuevamente aprendido y la idiosincrasia propia. El énfasis estaba en la palabra profunda, quería revelaciones descollantes que me obligaran a cuestionarme mis propios saberes y mis propias creencias de mis saberes.

En la noche de 18 de Octubre, cerca de un mes de haber iniciado el semestre, el pequeño departamento amueblado con mobiliario de roble y tapizados de cuero olía al sutil quemar de la madera en el hogar a leña. Sobre la redonda mesa del comedor se enfriaba un té de naranja y cardamomo mientras mis ojos hacían tarea de revisar de manera detallada las líneas escritas por mis estudiantes. Frente a mí, en la otra punta del mueble estaba la delgada pila de aquellos informes ya corregidos, ninguno superaba una B negativa, mientras que a mi lado se apilaban todos aquellos aún por evaluar. En mis manos descansaba el más fornido de todos, con cuarenta hojas escritas en computadora cuya fuente no podía superar el tamaño número diez. La primera hoja del informe era una precisa y limpia portada que informaba que las palabras allí empleadas habían sido elegidas por Hermione Jean Granger.

Cuando la noche estaba por acabar, cada informe corregido y descansando en la pila frente a mí, no superaba la B. Como toda regla había uno que era la excepción y no sólo superaba la B, sino que descansaba con una amplia A y un signo de adición a su lado destellando en un profundo color rojo carmesí. Mis creencias estaban siendo replanteadas, mis saberes cuestionados y mi autoridad como docente se sentía diezmada a partir de la alumna cuya capacidad para explayarse parecía superar la mía con creces.

En la noche del 18 de Octubre se cumplían diez meses desde la muerte de mi mujer y fue en la noche del 18 de Octubre que por primera vez me permití llorar. Mi madre me hubiera sabido decir con la precisión de aquellos que saben más por viejos que por diablos la razón exacta. Yo tenía una teoría y era que esa noche me atreví a hacer el duelo por la perdida de mi mujer, porque sin hacerlo seguir adelante con mi vida no era una opción y de pronto había un nombre en mi cabeza que me gritaba que el empirismo era tan válido como la teoría, y que la prueba y el error eran las bases científicas de todas las ciencias cuyo absolutismo jamás se vio cuestionado.

─Felicitaciones ─solté con mesura la clase siguiente.

Sus ojos marrones destellaron con la satisfacción de un trabajo bien hecho. Los ojos de sus compañeros destellaron con la competitividad propia de un nivel educativo donde la meritocracia sigue estando vigente, independientemente de la validez de la misma. Me encontré tentado de decir en voz alta que estaba comprobado que aprendemos más en grupo que de manera individual y que si cualquiera de ellos verdaderamente valoraba su educación que armaran un grupo de estudio con la señorita Granger a la cabeza. En cambio seguí con la cátedra como si tener una alumna como ella fuera una ocurrencia de cada nuevo grupo y mantuve esa actuación hasta que las agujas del reloj en mi muñeca indicaron que todos eran libres de retirarse.

─¿Señorita Granger, podré hacerme con un momento de su tiempo? ─pregunté fingiendo una calma incompatible con la tormenta desarrollándose por dentro.

─Por supuesto, profesor Malfoy.

Sus ojos marrones estaban vibrantes de curiosidad, con una pizca de cautela. Yo elegí desviar los míos grises de los suyos por un buen momento, mientras hurgaba entre los obsoletos papeles ubicados dentro de mi portafolio. Es tal vez uno de los peores defectos de los docentes, el ser incapaces de deshacernos de papeles cuya utilidad es más que cuestionable. El único papel que me importaba estaba ubicado dentro de la agenda cuyo calendario se correspondía con el del año corriente.

─Quiero comenzar repitiendo mis felicitaciones por el desempeño en su trabajo de Wordsworth y Coleridge.

─Muchas gracias, profesor ─agradeció.

Su tono era formal y no se correspondía con el de una joven de su edad. No se sentía extraño, sin embargo, porque sus conocimientos tampoco se correspondían con los una joven de su edad y mucho menos su manera de cuestionar ciertos saberes que se consideraban estipulados hacía tanto tiempo que habían perdido su carácter de cuestionables para pasar a ser axiomas.

─Le pedí que se quede un momento porque quiero consultarle como se encuentra con Shakespeare ─comencé prosiguiendo a indicarle que tome asiento en la primer fila.

─No puedo decir que esté irreverentemente enamorada de sus creaciones como se espera de alguien que se encuentre cursando esta carrera, pero estoy tan familiarizada como alguien que ama la literatura puede estarlo ─respondió siguiendo mi sugerencia.

Sentí una ola de casualidad propia de alguien con menos años que los míos y con una tendencia a la desestructuración, pero dejé el sentimiento ser y acabé sentado sobre mi escritorio con mis largas piernas cayendo delante de mí. Los ojos marrones de la señorita Granger estaban fijos en mí y era la primera vez en mucho tiempo en la que la atención de otra persona provocaba en mí la necesidad de comprobar cada movimiento realizado. Quería impresionarla, porque irremediablemente ella me había impresionado a mí.

─Mi pregunta no es infundada ─comencé. ─El premio Charles Oldham requiere que todos aquellos interesados en participar, estén inscriptos antes del 29 de Noviembre y sin intención de ponerla bajo presión, creo que sería una candidata a obtenerlo.

─Gracias, profesor.

Sus palabras fueron escuetas, pero su respuesta física fue mucho más expresiva. Sus mejillas se volvieron coloradas y su respiración se aceleró como lo hace la de alguien cuyo corazón encuentra una nueva frecuencia en la cual latir. Me era imposible comprender cómo la joven frente a mí no derrochaba la confianza y arrogancia que derrochaba Theodore Nott, quien a pesar de su indiscutible capacidad, no bordeaba la brillantez como lo hacía la mujer sentada frente a mí. Una joven mujer, pero una mujer al fin. Una mujer cuya belleza no residía a simple vista, pero como todas las cosas verdaderamente hermosas, se hacía camino debajo de la piel hasta hacer de la carne su hogar.

─¿Estás interesada?

─Sin ánimo de sonar arrogante, siempre estoy interesada en demostrar mi capacidad intelectual. ─Sonreí de manera orgullosa. ─Pero no soy inocente y sé que el nivel será más alto de lo que puedo hacer de manera independiente.

─Lo harás conmigo ─respondí a toda velocidad. ─Yo seré tu mentor.

Después de haber perdido a mi mujer, dejé de sentir temor. No tenía sentido tener miedo, cuando nada podía ser peor que lo que ya me había ocurrido. No habíamos logrado tener hijos aún, por lo que no me quedaba a nadie por cuidar o perder. Esa tarde, en ese aula, pude sentir una semblanza de miedo, porque Hermione Granger le había dado vida a mi vida en los últimos días. Estaba seguro que rompería en llanto si vociferaba que no estaba interesada.

─¿Shakespeare, verdad? ─preguntó. Labio inferior entre sus dientes y cierta incertidumbre en su voz.

─Tres informes. ─respondí. ─Uno tratando de la educación shakesperiana y emitiendo una crítica a la misma, otro informe general, incluyendo sus poemas, y el teatro de su época y por último un tercero incluyendo interrogantes a las obras teatrales de Shakespeare de manera individual.

Podía ver en la repentina rigidez de su postura el interés. La joven frente a mí no sólo era motivada por el conocimiento erudito per se, sino que era motivada por la competición de la misma manera que puede estarlo alguien que es capaz de comprender que sólo de la misma sale la evolución personal. Me puse de pie y caminé a ella extendiendo el panfleto que había tomado de la sala de profesores ese mismo día antes de arribar a la clase.

─De acuerdo.

Y así comenzó todo.

No le hablé a mi madre de mi alumna, pero sé que si lo hubiera hecho me hubiera respondido que después de un impás, al fin iba a continuar con el resto de mi vida. Incluso si mi madre hubiera tenido razón, el camino a recorrer tenía el prospecto de ser cualquier cosa menos sencillo. Hermione Granger era mi alumna, cuya edad era el resultado matemático exacto de dividir la mía a la mitad. Su personalidad era en iguales cantidades atrapante como lo era infinitamente distante, tan distante como siempre había identificado a la mía serlo. Pero no me importó, nada de eso me importaba, lo único que en verdad me importaba era hacer de ella una ganadora y alardear frente a los demás lo brillante que era el cerebro de mi pupila.

Los atardeceres en los cuales mi clase concluía, la señorita Granger proseguía a pasarlos conmigo. Entre una y tres horas más nos quedábamos ambos en el aula vacía leyendo, analizando y discutiendo Shakespeare. Mi tarea era guiarla en la dirección correcta, pero mentiría si no dijera que el desafío que ella tenía por delante era también un desafío para mí. El premio eran cerca de mil libras y no hay universidad que entregue mil libras por un esfuerzo mediocre.

Transcurrieron tres semanas en las cuales hicimos una rutina de avanzar en sus informes. Era más difícil para mí seguirle el ritmo a ella, que para ella estar a la par mía. Su personalidad se volvía a cada instante un enigma aún más deseoso de ser resuelto. Fue nefasto creer que mi interés recaía sólo en lo académico y en consecuencia me encontré queriendo saber más de su vida con cada tiempo compartido.

─¿Por qué Somerville? ─pregunté con genuina curiosidad la cuarta tarde compartida.

─Fue un hogar para las mujeres con ambición de estudiar cuando las mujeres no tenían permitido tener semejantes ideas. ─respondió inmediatamente. ─Soy una feminista, profesor Malfoy, pero no por un segundo crea que eso significa cualquier otra cosa que no sea la búsqueda de la igualdad de derechos.

─Jamás imaginaría que usaras esa palabra con otra connotación.

Sus ojos se elevaron del texto que leía a toda velocidad. Si tuviera que aventurar una idea de lo que motivó semejante velocidad, fue su indomable curiosidad por saber si había aunque fuera la más mínima pizca de burla en mis palabras. No la había, jamás la habría cuando se tratara de ella. Quería hacérselo saber pero su interrogante me interrumpió.

─Disculpe mi intromisión, profesor, y no se sienta en la obligación de responder algo con lo cual no se siente cómodo. ─era un preámbulo amplio para ser seguido de una simple pregunta. ─¿Está usted casado?

─Lo estuve.

─¿Separado?.

─Viudo.

Había algo en decir esa palabra que siempre me hacía el acreedor de las miradas más atiborradas de lástima posible. Me llevaban a preguntarme si esas miradas iban dirigidas a todas las personas cuyos cónyuges habían fallecido, o si se debía pura y exclusivamente a que mi mujer había fallecido y yo aún no alcanzaba las cuatro décadas de vida. Hermione Granger, sin embargo, no era como los demás y nunca se disculpó por algo de lo que era imposible otorgarle responsabilidad.

─Gracias por ofrecerse a ser mi tutor.

─De nada ─respondí antes de continuar hablando sin pensar. ─Sin intención de sonar fuera de lugar, me gustaría invitarla a cenar a mi residencia en un intento de continuar la conversación académica.

No era absurdo interpretar mis palabras de la manera equivocada, pero aún siendo honesto y sabiendo que en mí había nacido un interés por mi alumna que excedía lo académico, la invitación era en verdadera naturaleza inocente. Sus palabras eran una revelación la gran mayoría del tiempo y su manera de pensar me energizaba de una manera que no recordaba haber experimentado jamás.

─No lo sé, profesor ─respondió luego de pensar por varios segundos. ─Lamento si mis siguientes palabras causan en usted una ofensa, pero sé lo que ocurre entre varias alumnas y docentes y temería que creyera que mi aceptación significara una aceptación a algo más.

─Admito que esas palabras me crispan la piel. ─confesé porque dolía saber que la generalización no lo excluía a uno. ─Sin embargo, no está en mi interés hacer de la velada algo más que no sea académico. Incluso fomento la idea de que menciones a quien desees el encuentro que tendremos.

─De acuerdo, profesor. ─accedió. ─Acepto su invitación.

El pasar de los días hasta la noche del Sábado donde la tendría como invitada se hicieron verdaderamente eternos. Mi residencia en el mismísimo campus era pequeña pero reluciente de cierta aristocracia que se fomenta con el paso de los años y una mala inversión del capital a mano. No había mucho que criticar a Somerville, pero su extravagancia con la compra de ciertas cosas era uno de los puntos de la lista menos favorecedora. Cada noche me ocupé de liberar de polvo y suciedad un ambiente diferente, siendo consciente desde el inicio que la labor culinaria no recaería en mí.

La velada del Sábado tuvo su inicio con el retumbar de un trueno atravesando el negro firmamento. Dentro del horno descansaba el plato de pato que había elaborado el chef de un moderno restaurante ubicado a sólo unas cuadras de mi residencia. Mi único trabajo era encender el horno una vez más y darle el golpe de calor apropiado. Como le había dicho a mi alumna, no pretendía que la velada fuera nada más que algo académico y en consecuencia sobre uno de los tres sofás de la sala se ubicaba una alta pila de libros cuyas palabras ilustraban todo lo necesario a saber de William Shakespeare. En el comedor la mesa estaba puesta y al lado de las hondas copas de vino se ubicaban dos flautas de cristal con un burbujeante champagne.

Hermione Granger llegó exactamente a las ocho. No esperaba menos de ella y no me sorprendió cuando sentí el llamar del timbre. En cambio me puse de pie y caminé a abrir la puerta de entrada. Su usual vestuario se había tomado descanso para dejarla envuelta en un delicado vestido de seda propio de otra década. El tono colorado resaltaba sus rasgos naturales, los cuales estaban elevados con una mesurada capa de maquillaje. Estaba irremediablemente hermosa de aquella manera que uno sabe que lo mejor está en el centro, y no en la capa que lo recubre.

─Buenas noches, profesor ─saludó esbozando una tímida sonrisa. ─Ésto es para usted.

Una de sus manos sostenía una pequeña cartera color verde, mientras la otra estaba extendida a mí ofreciéndome una botella de vino cuya marca había dicho presente a lo largo de mi vida en muchas veladas, en especial en veladas compartidas con mi esposa. El sentimiento que me invadió por dentro fue en iguales cantidades emotivo como ácido, quemando todo a su paso. Sonreí, porque entendí que no estaba en su capacidad saber lo que esa botella de malbec representaba para mí.

─Tengo que ser honesta con usted y decirle que llamé a mi padre para consultar qué clase de botella era apropiada traer esta noche ─confesó dejando que una suave sombra sonrosada decorara sus mejillas. ─Personalmente nunca he encontrado en el alcohol una buena compañía, pero sería nefasto de mi parte creer que porque no es mi caso, todo el mundo experimenta lo mismo.

─Un hombre de buen gusto, tu padre.

─Se lo haré saber.

─Adelante, señorita Granger. ─la invité a ingresar, tomando la botella con una de mis manos y corriéndome a un lado.

─Estimo que es apropiado que me llame por mi nombre, profesor. ─balbuceó en voz alta. ─Hemos pasado el tiempo adecuado para que ya no sea necesario que se refiera a mí por mi apellido.

─Hermione. ─acepté. ─Es un hermoso nombre.

─Gracias.

Su figura estaba incomoda, lo podía notar por el repiqueteo de la punta de su zapato verde sobre el suelo de mi residencia, así como por el juguetear de sus dedos entre sí. No era ajeno a la realidad de que una gran cantidad de los docentes hacían de sus residencias privadas un excelente lugar para atraer alumnas. Los rumores corrían los pasillos como liebres enfurecidas avanzando a toda velocidad y cada integrante de Somerville sabía el qué, el cuándo y el cómo de todas las acciones. En mi caso era la primera vez en la cual una alumna estaba visitandome fuera del horario estipulado para consultas académicas o clases programadas. Seguía siendo una cuestión puramente de erudición, pero eso no lo volvía más sencillo de transitar.

─¿Es ésta su mujer, profesor?

Sus palabras me alcanzaron desde la sala hasta la cocina donde me estaba atareando con abrir la botella de vino. El intenso olor a uvas fermentadas me atacó las fosas nasales con la violencia de los recuerdos asociados al mismo. No podía ver a que foto estaba haciendo referencia mi alumna, pero no me cabía la menor duda que sus ojos marrones debían estar concentrados en la imagen enmarcada en terciopelo rojo, porque ese fue el marco que eligió Pansy para mi foto favorita de nosotros. Estábamos abrigados hasta la sien en una París nevada, con una iluminada torre Eiffel detrás nuestro y sus labios encontrándose con mi afilado pómulo derecho. Nunca fui un hombre proclive a sonreír, pero en esa instantánea de mi vida, hasta los blancos dientes de mi boca estaban en pleno despliegue.

─Así es, señorita Granger. ─reconocí, apareciendo con la botella de vino recién destapada. ─Pansy, ese era su nombre.

─Le hace justicia ─comentó de manera pensativa antes de voltear a verme una vez más. ─Es hermosa, como la flor.

─Era. ─le recordé.

─Es extraño pensarla en pasado ─comenzó mientras yo me disponía a servirme una copa del intenso malbec. ─demás está decir que no tuve el placer de conocerla, pero por más que he estado expuesta en la literatura a la partida de mujeres desde corta edad, el contemplarlo en carne y hueso simplemente se me hace un desafío arduo de superar.

Asentí sin agregar nada. Me dediqué a perderme por instantes dentro de mi propia mente, logrando dilucidar el orden de las ideas que vagaban de modo desorientado en mi cabeza. Hermione Granger tenía tantos parecidos conmigo que por momentos me encontraba admirándola con el narcisismo propio de alguien que considera que la imitación de su persona es una virtud. En otros momentos, sin embargo, me daba cuenta cuanto distábamos el uno del otro, al punto de encontrar semejante separación como los polos opuestos de una misma línea recta. Había una virtud en ella que era tal vez la más extraña para mí, porque no recordaba cuando había perdido la mía y esa era la inocencia.

─No sé si considerarás que me estoy excediendo, pero me encuentro invadido por la curiosidad de saber cual es tu estatus sentimental.

─Es tal vez anti feminista de mi parte confesar lo siguiente, pero no lo considero excedido porque fui yo la primera en indagar en su vida sentimental, profesor Malfoy.

─No temas que no divulgaré tu pequeño desliz. ─la sonrisa en su rostro provocó algo en mí que hacía tiempo que no sentía.

─Verá profesor, para el día que cumplí trece años de vida ya había consumido las mayores historias de amor escritas a lo largo de los años. ─comenzó. ─A pesar de la congoja que confesar lo siguiente causa en mí, creo que mi estatus sentimental será perpetuamente el de alguien cuya ideología no coincide con lo propio del mundo de los mortales.

─No digas que tus expectativas contemplan pasar el resto de tus días con una criatura mitológica. ─bromeé. ─He escuchado la particular fascinación que tienen las mujeres jóvenes por los vampiros.

─No creo que sea una cuestión de edad, profesor. Los vampiros resultan ser atractivos para todos los géneros, en cualquier momento de la vida. ─devolvió la broma. ─Pero no, mis expectativas son aquellas aún más imposibles que las de un vampiro. Desde que entiendo lo que es el Eros que estoy en búsqueda del señor Darcy.

─Hermione…

─¡Lo sé, profesor! ─exclamó enseguida con una mezcla de vergüenza y resistencia. ─No sólo es imposible que lo encuentre, pero también es absurdo creer que si existe se fije en mí.

─¿Por qué no lo haría? ─pregunté indicándole que ingrese al comedor y tome asiento en la silla de su elección.

─Porque si el señor Darcy existe, se fijaría en las Pansy del mundo.

─Prometí que esta velada sería plenamente académica y siento que debo disculparme por el comentario que seguirá. ─comencé. ─Aún sabiendo que eres mi alumna, que tienes la mitad de años que los míos y que tienes un futuro que te llevará lejos de aquí y a los más maravillosos lugares del mundo, tengo que confesar que tu belleza resulta agobiante. Incluso para alguien que hace mucho tiempo perdió toda la razón para notar la belleza de otra mujer.

─Agradezco el cumplido ─respondió. ─Pero me rehúso a caer en la idea de ser un cliché más.

Su confesión me llevó al silencio, porque no estaba seguro a qué estaba haciendo referencia y no quería demostrar mi carencia intelectual frente a ella. Hermione Granger era todo menos un cliché, diría que se asemejaba más a un copo de nieve de la individualidad y originalidad que acompañaba cada inhalar de sus pulmones. Hermione Granger era única y maravillosa de una manera tan ardua y dominante, que era imposible no sentirse limitado por lo que uno era capaz de ofrecer.

─No veo como tú, de todas las personas, podrías ser un cliché.

─No quiero ser una alumna más que encontró el camino al dormitorio de un profesor ─explicó. ─No sólo porque tengo las expectativas en mí a una altura que me prohíben caer en semejante comportamiento, sino porque su historia y recorrido me vuelven peligrosamente vulnerable. La inexperiencia puede ser una carga difícil de sobrellevar.

─La vida es una carga difícil de sobrellevar, Hermione.

Había algo en su mirada que me revelaba su pesar a mis palabras. No sé que me motivó a ser tan brutalmente honesto. El camino recorrido era usualmente hecho con viento en contra y el rozar de las violentas azotadas del aire iban corrompiendo los bordes. Todos acabamos más cínicos de lo que empezamos y eso es imposible evitarlo. Tan imposible como encontrar al señor Darcy o a Dulcinea.

─Lo es. ─coincidió. ─Lo que usted tal vez no contempla es que la fascinación que usted alega por mí no es unilateral.

─No miento al decir que verdaderamente no lo esperaba.

─El número que indica la cantidad de años que llevo parada sobre la superficie de la Tierra puede ser bajo, pero el recorrido realizado es tal vez más largo que el de muchas personas cuyos años duplican los míos ─explicó. ─Su belleza, su inteligencia, los modales y hasta su vida debilita mis rodillas de la manera que sólo he leído en las historias de amor. Su nombre y su aroma invaden mis pensamientos desde el primer Martes del semestre, profesor, y en verdad encuentro sorpresivo que no lo haya notado.

─Lo juro, Hermione.

─Supongo que eso adhiere a la etiqueta de fría que se ha asociado con mi persona desde pequeña. No soy fría, profesor, soy realista, tan realista que la vida tiene muy poco color para alguien quién no ha tenido el corazón roto aún.

─Gracias a ti mi vida tiene demasiado color para alguien que ya tiene pocos motivos para vivir ─confesé.

─¿Cuándo supo que estaba enamorado de su esposa? ─preguntó tomando la flauta con el burbujeante champagne.

Si hubiera tenido que aventurar una razón, era que estaba fomentando su coraje porque la honestidad es una de las virtudes más difíciles de cultivar, pero sin duda una de las más ricas. Su complejidad aumenta cuando se la intenta fomentar en un ambiente de vulnerabilidad y mi alumna se sentía vulnerable frente a mí.

─Luego de hablar con ella por primera vez ─respondí. ─Teníamos once años. El día que cumplió los dieciocho le pregunté si se quería casar conmigo.

─Ese sentimiento, esa realidad, suena tan ficticio como los vampiros ─soltó con frustración. ─Lejano, ajeno, imposible.

─Ya llegará.

─En las tardes compartidas estoy segura que me ha llegado, profesor ─dijo. ─Siento mi franqueza si rompe algo construido con el paso del tiempo, en verdad lo hago.

─Pregúntame si alguna vez me volví a enamorar.

─¿Alguna vez se volvió a enamorar, profesor?

─El 18 de Octubre, luego de leer el informe más brillante que un alumno me haya entregado ─fue mi turno de confesar. ─Verá señorita Granger, quiero que haga de su vida el más fructífero de los viajes y no tenía en mente confesárselo pero espero que lo haga sabiendo que devolvió en mí algo que había muerto con el fallecimiento de mi mujer. Su vulnerabilidad es idéntica a la mía.

─Lamento mi dificultad para procesar sus palabras, pero creo que sería un buen momento para traer la cena y recordar de qué hablaba Shakespeare.

Reí ante el cambio de escenario y ella se sonrojó. Mi interior estaba incandescente como la más potente de las brazas y era todo gracias a ella. Su fascinación conmigo se me hacía imposible de comprender. En mis ojos lo ofrecido de mi parte era tan mediocre que su simple interés en mí se sentía inexorablemente fuera de alcance. Pero allí estaba, Hermione Granger compartiendo una cena conmigo un Sábado y poniendo en palabras la lucha que enamorarse por primera vez puede ser.

No volvimos a hablar del tema y no volvimos a juntarnos para cenar. Podía ver sus ojos marrones concentrados en mí durante las horas académicas compartidas y luego los podía ver esquivando los grises míos en las horas que eran sólo de nosotros. El desafío académico seguía intacto y las aspiraciones de hacernos con el premio Charles Oldham estaban tan presentes como la tarde en la cual le entregué el panfleto.

Meses transcurrieron así, con nuestras mentes sintonizadas en William Shakespeare y nuestras emociones sintonizadas en algo mucho menos tangible. Las mesas examinadoras no tenían la suficiente gente y no me cabía ninguna duda que los allí presentes no presentaban la menor amenaza. Era Febrero y ya estábamos en un año diferente, eso no significaba que algo había cambiado. No lo hizo, nada cambió hasta el día en el que llamó a la puerta de mi residencia. Era viernes y fuera el cielo azabache estaba siendo atravesado por una fuerte tormenta.

─Hermione ─dije sorprendido.

─Gané ─explicó.

─Los resultados no se entregan hasta el lunes.

─Lo sé, pero fui a retirar dinero del cajero automático y me encontré con setecientas cincuenta libras más depositadas esta tarde desde la cuenta de la facultad. ─reí, en verdad reí antes de tomarla en un fuerte abrazo. ─No me abrace, profesor.

─Lo siento.

─No se disculpe, es que simplemente me rehúso a dejar pasar este momento con un simple abrazo ─murmuró. ─¿Me daría mi primer beso?

No lo pensé ni lo que dura un segundo. Mis manos se movieron con decisión hasta su rostro, encerrándolo entre mis palmas con la justa mezcla de confianza y delicadeza. Sus ojos marrones destellaban con anticipación, mientras que las líneas de expresión de su rostro estaban salpicadas con lo que estimaba era terror. Elegí deslizar mis pulgares hacia arriba y hacia abajo en un gesto con el que ojalá fomentara relajación y cuando sus parpados se cerraron de modo tentativo, imité su gesto justo ante de tomar su labio inferior entre los míos.

Dejé transcurrir un limitado número de segundos antes de mover mi boca hasta tomar su labio superior y no fue sorpresa cuando la sentí atreverse a seguir el ritmo estipulado por mí. Tampoco fue sorpresa cuando sus manos tomaron mi camisa con fiereza. Hermione Granger era una hermosa amalgama entre inexperiencia y perfección. Lo extraño de su existencia me había hecho perder la cordura en el mejor de los sentidos mucho tiempo atrás, y a pesar de sentir las irrefrenables ganas de convertir ese beso en algo mucho más duradero y profundo, me obligué a frenar porque su primer beso debía ser saboreado. Tenía el derecho a llegar a su dormitorio y gritar en la almohada con la felicidad de dar un paso en la vida no antes dado y luego el tiempo sería el correcto para dar otro paso más. Lo que sí sabía era que no podía dejar pasar en esa noche la urgencia de compartir algo que tenía dentro desde hacía mucho tiempo.

─Te amo.

─Me está haciendo perder la cabeza, profesor ─confesó. ─Pero estaría traicionando mis ideales de ser honesta si no le confieso que el sentimiento es más que mutuo.

─Te mereces ese premio, te mereces un futuro brillante y ser la persona más feliz.

─Me voy a ir de viaje ─comenzó. ─Ese dinero que gané lo voy a utilizar para recorrer lugares a los que siempre quise ir y no tuve la oportunidad. Quiero estar lejos de aquí por varios meses, si soy lo suficientemente valiente incluso puede que esté lejos por un año.

─Me alegra inmensamente ─respondí aún sosteniendo su rostro entre mis manos y sintiendo las suyas sujetar la tela de mi camisa.

─Sé que voy a sonar egoísta pero espéreme, profesor ─suplicó. ─porque no necesito recorrer el mundo para saber que usted es la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. Le repito, sé que es completamente egoísta y no encontraría en mí enojarme con usted si me responde que no puede hacerlo, que no puede esperar.

─Etiqueta el tiempo de la manera en que lo desees: minutos, horas, días, meses, años. No me importa la etiqueta que elijas, estaré aquí el día que decidas volver a tocar esta puerta y me pidas que te bese otra vez.


End file.
